


Howling ghosts they reappear

by 0akdown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Painplay, pure filth, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/pseuds/0akdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight Jack should have realized that it was a trap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling ghosts they reappear

The black smoke engulfed the soldier before he could react.

 

In hindsight, he should have heard it approaching, but his mind was too caught up in trying to decipher what the distress signal that they had received a few hours earlier could have meant. The man quickly raised his pulse rifle, but there was no discernible figure in the mass of smoke that he could've shot. Suddenly he felt a grip on his neck, forcing his head forwards. He almost toppled over, but was able to catch himself, and instead crash into the sleek metal wall of the old building. He could clearly feel multiple sharp metal ends piercing through the black fabric on his neck.

 

''Reaper.'' He growled, sounding more like an accusation than a fact. Reaper didn't loosen his tight grip on the white haired man, but let out a low huff in response. The soldier could've bashed his head against the wall in frustration, only now realizing what should've been obvious. ''It was a trap all along.'' He pressed out, against the increasing grip on his throat. ''You're just realizing that now.'' Reaper growled, almost sounding exasperated. ''You're getting old, Jack.'' Jacks breath caught in his throat at the familiar word, his whole body tensed up, and Reaper noticed. ''Please, Jack, it's not as if someones around to hear it.''

 

Jack growled and turned his head as far as the clawed hand would allow it, struggling against the other man, but to no avail. ''Fuck you, Reyes.'' He spat out and tried to kick the other mans knee, but Reyes just yanked his head back and slammed his body into the wall again, now pressing up behind him. The soldier struggled, but the other man was stronger. He grabbed Jacks arm and twisted it behind his back, making him let out a sharp breath. ''What're you gonna do now, kill me?'' The soldier asked, voice low and dangerous. ''I was thinking about it, but I think I have a better idea.'' Responded the other man. Jack felt the hand on his neck vanish, only to reappear shortly after, gripping his hip. He tried to lean away, but he was held into place by Reyes.

 

The hand slowly crept forwards, and he held his breath as the clawed hand slowly made its way over his thigh. ''What are you-'' He gasped when the sharp talons pierce the fabric of his pants. He felt the metal lightly sinking into his flesh and let out a low, shaking breath as he felt arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. ''Fuck-'' Reyes chuckled smugly. ''Still the same, Morrison?'' He breathed into the other mans ear. He could feel the talons draw blood as the assassin slowly sunk them into his thigh, and couldn't help but let out a shaky, breathless moan. Reyes quickly withdrew his hand, and instead roughly gripped the bulge between the soldiers legs, making him flinch with his whole body, unwillingly bucking his hips up into the touch that was so devoid of any gentleness. Reyes growled and gripped the mans arm tight enough to bruise, pressing his hips against Jacks ass. Jack ground back against him, and could hear Reyes laugh. ''So desperate already?'' He asked, releasing his arms and instead gripping the mans hips, holding them in place. ''F-fuck you-'' Gasped Morrison, curling his fists against the metal in front of him.

 

He tensed when he felt the hand on his hip diving below his waistband, scraping its claws over his ass. He moaned and leaned back into the touch, wanting to feel the sharp pain of the talons once again. He was devoid of any shame by now, giving up his rational thinking in order to satisfy his bodies needs. Reyes seemed to be feeling merciful, because he gave him exactly that. Jack groaned loudly as the other man started roughly stroking him through his pants a few times, only to then slip below the fabric and start jerking him off for real. The dark skinned mans hips were grinding against the soldiers backside in a slightly more erratic manner now, and his clawed hand spread Morrison's cheeks, his middle finger lightly scraping over the sensitive skin around his hole, not light enough to not be painful, but also not hard enough to draw blood or cause any actual damage. Jack moaned loudly and clenched his teeth, throwing his head back desperately as he came with a final thrust into Reyes hands.

 

The man withdrew both of his hands to grip the soldiers hips and start thrusting against his backside, hips snapping up erratically. Jack ground back against him, and felt the assassins body go entirely rigid as he came in his pants. Before Jack could say anything, the figure behind him dissipated into black smoke, and he slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down. If it weren't for the complete mess in his pants, he could've told himself that it had all been a desperate dream. He dropped his head against the wall with a sigh.

 

Yeah, he should've noticed that it was a trap.

 


End file.
